The invention relates to an endoscope comprising a first beam path formed at least in a distal end region, a second beam path formed at least in the end region, which second beam path is arranged offset with respect to the first beam path for recording a stereoscopic image, and comprising an image recording chip, which is configured for electronically recording images captured via the first beam path and the second beam path.
Such endoscopes are known and are used, in particular, in the medical field, but also in the non-medical field, for providing images imparting a three-dimensional impression of a cavity to be examined.
In this case, it is known to provide a pivot mirror which can be pivoted about a pivot axis, which pivot mirror can alternately guide light captured from the first beam path and from the second beam path to an image recording chip. This should render it possible to use an image recording chip, which is as large as possible and which has the highest possible image resolution, within the restricted installation space of the endoscope.
In so doing, it was found that pivoting a miniaturized mirror in the endoscope is complicated from a technological point of view.